The present invention relates to an automatic machine for photoengraving or photoetching screen printing plates for screen printing high quality CD's.
Prior screen printing plate or frame photoengraving machines have a comparatively large size and, moreover, they require a continuous presence of an operator for setting the screen printing operations or procedures.
Another drawback of prior screen printing plate or frame photoengraving machines is that said machines are not reliable in operation, since they include a comparatively large number of movable parts which are subjected to wear phenomena, requiring the machine to be frequently stopped.